Usuario:Ladysweet
✿Bienvenidos✿= ❀.•Bienvenidos•.❀ •'Holehwah'•✾◕‿◕✾◕‿‿◕✿◕‿◕✿ puesh esto es algo sobre mi..Gracias:3 por visitar mi kawaii perfil que esta sheno de brishitush & burbujash de coloresh asi bien shidoh(? "♥''Life is sweet♥"•●•●|-| ✿Sobre Mi✿= ℋoℓi✌ Mi nombre es ❁ℒadƴsωℯet ❁, me pueden shamar Lady, Sweety, Esguiti, Leidi, Nyu :3... como quierash y gustesh pero que sea caguaii ploz (>^ω^<), pues aquí tienesh a una amiguitah. un kokoro (っ◕‿◕)っ (｡◕‿◕｡)♥‿♥ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Esperoh que nos llevemos muy bien, me encantaria ser amigah de todos~ (>‿◠)✌ '"Life will set you challenges exist, but limits you put your"' '''Me Gusta'☆ Osea que amoh y que es caguaii(? * Lindsey Stirling *000* * La música ♪ ♫ * El Shokolate♥♥ * desaYuno Gasai * Las flores✿❁❀ * ♥HDA♥ * Las mascotash (son kawaii :3) * EL DUBSTEP * El Hamor<3♥ * Las patataz zetzis(? * Lo shido *w* * Dulces(? :v * Videojuegos * El deporte (la natación♥) * Ⓔⓛ ⒽⒺⓁⒶⒹⓄ * El cereal♥ * La pizza * ♥Vocaloid & El anime♥ * Andar en Skate * Los Youtubers♥◑ω◑ * La nutella * Los pelushezh◑ω◑ * Las tertulias fiestas o party jard * Los cupcakes de strawberry<3 * My Birthday♥ * La navidad * Los brishitos mágicos✦.*.;✧.*✵✶*. * Tocar el violin :v * La sandía(?) * Burbujash shidas con brishos de colores(? * Algodón de azúcar(? * Los colores. c: * Unicornios con rashos laser * Las estreshitash son kul☆ ★ * Khé me quieran(? * Utd(?♥^◇^ * El arcoiris(? * Ver películas con palomitash(? * ElRubiusOMG *0* * Los días nubladosh♥ No Gusta Osea que odeoh ''●﹏● * Hipócritas * Ver a mis amigos(as) tristes o que shoren y.y * El maltrato animal XC (odeoh eso) * Odio el "✔" * Algunas verduras * Que me molesten e_e * Khé me ignoren :( * Los racistas :/ |-| ✿Audio✿= '''Escucha estas sensuales canciones y caguaiz te endulzaran el oidoh(? ♪ ♫ ♥' "Music♫ is the most direct art, enters the ear and goes to the heart♥" t5UQQ9_17VA✧Roundtable Rival-Lindsey Stirling NJxwwQun-IU Shadows-Lindsey Stirling✧ -htlGs4SCxE ✧Crystallize-Lindsey Stirling XctJU4rw4Q8 Night Vision-Lindsey Stirling✧ EPkguSNalbI ✧Moon Trance-Lindsey Stirling YwXJedqt0qs Circus Monster-Megurine Luka✧ |-| ✿Mis Caguaiz✿= Todos son mis amiguitosh :33♥, pero los que están aquí son los más beioz de wiki, ⓕⓞⓡⓜⓐⓝ ⓟⓐⓡⓣⓔ ⓓⓔ ⓜⓘ ⓑⓔⓘⓞⓗ ⓚⓞⓚⓞⓡⓞ<➌ & son mis mejores amigosh, No se te ocurra hacerles daño 7-7, porque te odeareh con odeoh y (¬__¬) →_→ Mi bidatza Lazz♥ Mi bidatza caguaii Shoy♥ Mi amiguito Caguaii Chuzzy♥ Mi mosha Caguaii LaRish♥ La Caguaii de Shunh♥ La ¡Deoza! de Fileh◑ω◑♥ La beiah Nute♥ Mi amigah Meiko♥ La beiah Guisoh♥ La kawaii de Eli:3♥ La beiah Vane♥ [[Usuario:Umbreon HDA|'Umbreon']]◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Lol 300|'Lol 300']]◑ω◑ [[Usuario:DarkRainmaster|'Dark']]◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Sheriff Grimes|'Sheriff-Mordeh']]♥''' [[Usuario:Murtons|'''Murt]]◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Nicolas Benialgo|'Nicoh']]◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Lucy-chan :3|'Lucy']]♥''' [[Usuario:Natsume Hyuuga|'''Nat]]◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Yuno01|'Shuno']]♥''' [[Usuario:Fanny01|'''Fanny]]♥''' [[Usuario:Ultra gallade|'''Ultra]]◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Finn humano|'FH']]◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Noahforever|'Nofor']] Sebas◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Lautaromm|'Lau']]◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Seto Kousuke|'Setoh']]◑ω◑ [[Usuario:Kido~|'Kido']] EN CONSTRUCCIÓN...:3 |-| ✿Gifs✿= ]] |-| ✿Bais✿= (っ◕‿◕)っ (｡◕‿◕｡)♥‿♥ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ♥Si visitastes mi perfil no olvides dejar tu firmitah♥✍☟ *Miau♥ mi firma! :3 *Kawai Perfil lady!! *-* :3 *Shidah!!!!!! Hermozozote bien zukistrukihis gemelah :v *---* *Colores. *0* (?) *Estuve por acá, o tal vez no *Este es el perfil más Kawai-Sugoi desu ne de todos *.*